Avance Wars 3: Yelow Commet Defence
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: New CO jons Yelow Commet, ans Blu Moon cums to invad them. Rated T for curses, ans thiers also sum lesbeans to make it sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beggining of Action

A/N: Hay guys, I wnated 2 try somethin knew, ans my frend sugested a Advance Wars fanfic, sew I wil! Tis taks palace aftre Advance Wars 2, butt knot DS, sins tis is an alternative unvierse fic, were DS doesnt hapen. The charactres wil be their, but Blak Whole dint make teh crystals, sew tehy dont atak 4 abot a year ans a haf, wil tis strats of abot 2 months after Advacne Wars 2.

"I, Emprah Kanbei, decre the Yelow Coment Nashinal Cottege, open!" declred Kanbei, who was The Emprah of Yellow Comet, cuting teh ribon thin wif his katana. All the studants entred the Colege, than Kanbei ans teh teechy duds folowed him. Kanbei tok them too the stuff rom.

The teechers where Princess Sonja, Sensei, a new dud caled Darkness, ans sum others who arnt impotent to teh stroy. Sensei ans sum overs has a leson, sew they went 2 teech. Tere where 5 lfet, butt Sonja ans Darkness are the only 1s neded 4 the story. Sona decided to tak wif Darkness, "Helo." ans Darness sad in his coal vocs, "Hi there, Im Darknes, but u can cal me Drak. Wats ur nam?" sew she explaned, "Im Princess Sonja, the princess off Yellow Comet, sins Im the daughter if Emprah Kanbei." ans he was lick, "OMFG! Ur a CO ass wel, rite?" ans she replayed, "Yes, where u intrested in teh war?" ans he folowed-up, "Yes, off corse. In fat, met me at lunch in privat, ll be in Room 302, Id lick 2 lern moar abot how it wnet." The bel ringed, ans they had 2 leve as wel.

At 12:35, Sonja aivved at teh rom, sew Dark loked teh dore, ans pualed the hinge two doouble stop bean herd. He tlod her, "Tis is a serect, but Im a traned CO ass well." ans Sonja o-faced "Weigh, why arnt u on the register?" sew he tlod her, "Becuase Im form Blue Moon, but left because Im knot a communist. I was traned in secret by a chick caled Rachel, who is Colin's sisters." as Sonja was shoked, ans assed, "Any reson 2 tel me tis?" sew he descirped, "I want too be a CO wif Yellow Comeny!"

Sonja was unsue wat 2 see, ass she locked intoo his pricing gren eyes, accepgt 1 was purle, butt Ill explan letter, ans his slity mesy blak as blu hare. His jaket was a grenish colour, but mor yelow ten gren, sisn he isnt Gren Earth, ans he was quit tall and mussel, ten her eyes cummed to his red lever trousars, ans whit shues. She fought he was kida sexy, but knot rely her tip. She decided, "Ok, we can tak u to dad latter, ans c wat he says."

(Meenwill, sumwhere els in Wars World)

"Teh downlood is complet." a sqeaky femal vois sad.

"Hahaha, now lets c tis in actor." a gruf man voic evilled as too gren lits turn on, ans mov towards tem...

(Meewil, at teh Green Eath Rightstag)

"Sew, ho is teh paln gong?" britished Drake, drawwing sum bluprints foor a pare off knew subs.

"Were knot srue if its complety redy 4 acton, butt the basic ide is don." Jess expalnned, draing a blueprint for a Neotank upgrad using teh gaint pencil he had in her porfile pic.

"Butt we shod perpare 4 unaccepted evants." eviled Eagle, flalshing 1 of his ayes red, whit ans blak...

(At teh Red Star capitol)

"Now lets chek deployment tictacs." Max decided. "1st, airports."

Andy idioted, "Wats an airport again?"

"LOL! U r sew sutpid" Sasa laffed untill her hat fal of, butt she put it bak o b4 any1 seed her hare ans new she was Neil's sister.

Jack arived, ajusting his hedpones sew he cod here teh overs. "Watsup?" he assed.

Sammy explanned, "Andy's bein a retard again."

(A few days lattar, at Yelow Coment)

Emprah Kanbei stod in an army place, ans started, "Today, god men of Yelllow ommet, I am prod 2 intorduc a new CO, Darkness!" ans Darknes waked on2 teh stage. "Thans, it is a grate honour 2 represnet my cuntry off choce." he speeched. The men got supper exitted, evan Sensei ans tat DS guy I frget teh nam of.

Darknes truned to Sonja sew he cod wisper somethin 2 her, "BTW, my nam isnt rely Dark, butt I cant say my reel 1, due 2 a imgrant protection thingy. Juts in cas Rachel arivs ans cals me by a diferant nam, u no y."

BOOM!

The wals flyed aprast, ans a supper-hug tank cam in, it was blu, sew tey new it was a Bllue Mon invaion...

(TO BE CONTINUD)

A/N: Ho was it? Did it intrest u? If sew, pleas revue. If knot, revue anyway, butt dont b overy rude. Oslo, folow me on Twiter, its caled skiword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tey fed of teh invsion.

A/N: LOL, Fuyu-chan forgetted to remind me abot teh S/Ns, butt dont wory, Ill haf sum in tis chapte.

(S/N: Sensei them)

A the Red Star HQ, Andy cuming bak form hafing sum energy drinks, sins his cock was borken, ans teh alram keeped goin of, sew he has now ben awak a lon tim.

Sammy has juts walkked in2 meting rom wif him, ans she was late, do 2 teh fat she was on Skype ans cybersexing Eagle. Juts ten, Andy beginned 2 fell a but sik in his stomack, butt ignorred it.

Max was srot of angre at teh latness, but decidded 2 let tem of. He taked 4 a hafhour, ten assed, "Andy, is everthin allright, sins u r been quite 4 tis hole thin." Andy exppallned, "Wel, its jus..." ten he burpped rely lod.

"ROFL! U haf a wind porblem!" Sasa lafed form top of lungs. "Dont be sew rud, u litle b-tch!" Jake shooted, pinching her on teh nose, kocking her over. Andy continued wif his probem, ass Jake runned 2 get a glas of water. "Try tis." He sad, giving it 2 Andy. "Cheers" Ady downed it quik. Jack answeared, "No porblem, it juts wont be fat lick my beets if tis hapened over a radio comm wif Olaf or whoever we fit necks." thining, 'Hmm, he's srota cute. Ahh, Jak, u dont swig tat way, stop it.'

(Bak at Yellow Comet)

(S/N: Olaf thme)

"Were is he?" shoed Olaf, standing on top of Giga Tank(A/N: Supper Famicom Wars unit), ans starring don at teh Yellow amy. Kanbei steped frowad, draing teh katana, "You cant harass are COs lick tis! If u wnat him, cum get him!" jumping at Giga Tank. OLaf sudenly holded sheld, ans Kanbei faled bak. Darknes runned up assing "Wats rong my Emprah?" Ans Kanbei tlod him, "Olaf is ussing Communsm 2 disalbe me." Dares decidded sins he growed in Blu Mon, he wood b imune, ans cod fit.

"HERE I AM!" Drak shooted, juming at Olaf, ans tryig 2 picnh him. Olaf replayed, "U dont lock lick him!" butt bolcked wif his fish. Dart sewp kiked ans nocked Olaf don, but Olaf ussed his fet 2 pul him don, ans getted up, "HAHHA!" he lafed, ans strated 2 stamped Darn, ans keped dong it, but ten...

"FIRE!" Sonja ejaculated, briging in lick 500 Mech Units, 70 Artilerys ans a Roket 2. Al teh units fried supper fats ans teh Giga Tank explodded, sneding Olaf ans Grit fling owt of it. "Ah, golden it!" Git angryed. "Well get u necks tim Kanbei, nekt tim!" Olaf shoted at them, ans bof jumed in2 a Colin sub, ans wnet undre teh moot ans escapped frum Yello Comeet ans bak 2 Blu Moon Kremlin.

"Tanks(GEDDIT!)" Darnes tlod Sonja. "It was porblem." she happied bak at him, "But I bet theyll be bak, sew lets go set up a eem 2 bolck us of." ans they wnet 2 do sew.

(Meenwil, at Gren Earh)

(S/N: Fit Teh Knit - Sonk & Blak Night)

"We wnat two ass a queston." Jes expplaned 2 Eagle, who was wnating too ask him a qustion along wif Darke. "Ok, wat is it?" Eagle repled. Drake assed "Y r taking al diferant ans evil recantly?" ans Eagle getted made, "Im kot speeking any diferent then b4. Now fal in lin!" he shooted, ans mad his eye glow teh evil colours agan, ans Jess ans Drake sudenly bcam subordinate to him.

(Latar at Blu Moon Kremling)

(S/N: Grit them)

"WHAT DEW U MEN U CANT FIND MY BRO!" Rachel scremed at them. "Now, held up" Girt beginned, "We cant perdict wat tey wil dew. How were we suposed 2 no tey had 500 mechs one stanby." Ohlaugh had an idea, "I haf an idea. Well send are knew, sercet CO." tipping in said COs pone number.

(Bak at Yelow Comet)

(S/N: Sonja them)

Sonja ans Dark where at wrok, but motsly Sonja, sins shes supper smart, ans can understand indices ans stufs. Dark cometed, "You no, I thin Drak isnt a coal enuf nam. Cod I lok in ur bok, the 1 lick a directory, exept wif similar words." so Sonja noded. Dar loked in, ans wnet thru al srots of simlar wrods, inclding similar 2 teh similr, butt knot mor then tat, or it'd b 2 disconected. He son fond one, "I fond a knew nam. Fru tis day forth, Is shel b knowed as... DUSK!"

A/N: WOH! Who is teh new sercet dud? Ans wat wil Dusk dew 2 retort. Ans wat are his CO powres? Find owt necks tim.


End file.
